Motorcycles have been manufactured with several different designs of air intake assemblies or airbox assemblies to feed air to the cylinders of the engines of the motorcycles. Some motorcycles having two or more carburetors or throttle bodies have used a single airbox from which to draw an airflow that has passed through a single air filter. Other vehicles (e.g., automobiles) have used separate and distinct air intake assemblies, each having its own air filter, to provide air to two banks of cylinders in the same engine.